Tears of Blood
by Alexander Bergen
Summary: This is my first novel I ever wrote a long long time ago.. It'll probably become a book if I start submitting it to publishers. I hope it does. Its relly good


Chapter One

It was another miserable day for Tina. BLEEEEEEP! The alarm rang, and then poor depressed Tina woke up.  
Ohhhh.. I was having a wonderful dream! I was dreaming I had the perfect day at school! Tina said.  
Get your butt down stairs this instant, young lady! Why is it that your brother Mark is always on time? He has a much busier schedule than you! He balances college, and manages to visit everyday! It was Tina s mother.  
Yeah, yeah! I know! It s bad enough I have to put up with more of this daily trash! Tina said.  
No excuses! Get down stairs, or you are grounded! That was Tina s father. One of the things that Tina hated in life was that her parents don t hate her, but they don t give enough care. They always choose her brother over her. If she would die or get sick, they would care, but they were not the best parents in the world at all.

If there was one thing Tina hated in her whole life, it was school, and it wasn t because of the homework, tests, and grades. There was much more to it. Her school was unlike any other, as it had people who vandalize, do drugs, and even beat people up everyday. Every time Tina goes to school, she sees kids either doing such terrible things, but the teachers never seem to notice or care. They think that kids will be kids, and that they re only in high school.

Tina walked downstairs, and walked over to the freezer for some pancakes. She had to bake for her own. Her parents claimed that they never had the time, so Tina had to do many things by herself, with no help.  
Tina, stop! You are to get to school! You woke up at the late ring of the alarm clock! That means, no breakfast! Now march to school, now! Mom said.  
With tears in her eyes, Tina opened the door, and walked all the way to Gerald Ford High School. Along the way, she saw many crimes on the street, and the cops could do nothing about it. This was New York City. Many crimes are committed each day. Every time she saw such terrible things, she knew she was getting closer to her school.

After her daily view of torture and pain, she walked into the halls of the school. The doors had cuss words, and every bathroom door had a disgusting phrase about the human body. The weird thing is, it was a different disgusting phrase everyday. Tina s life was like an advent calendar. Everyday she gets a new surprise.  
Since Tina had nothing to eat for breakfast, her stomach couldn t stop growling. She quickly went to the cafeteria to get a quick snack.

She walked over to the lunch lady. One chocolate chip muffin, and an orange juice please Tina said.  
The lunch lady put the food in a bag, and let her quickly sit down to eat, but she only had five minutes before the bell rings.  
Tina opened the bag, took out the muffin, and took a bite. As she ate the muffin, she tasted something disgusting. She spit it out to see what was in it, and she found mud with a little worm crawling around.  
OH MY GOODNESS! THIS IS DISGUSTING! she screamed.  
To get rid of the bad taste, she took a sip of her orange juice, and soon she discovered it had cow manure in it.  
I hate this stupid school! I hate this stupid cafeteria! I hate my stupid life! Everyday I put up with this! I am about to lose it! I-I-I think I m going to.. oh my.. Tina felt a terrible feeling in her stomach.  
Gotta get to a bathroom quick! Right before she could get to a bathroom, her luck got even worse, as she saw the three most popular sisters of the Star family. Their names were Dolly Star, Angel Star, and Kat Star. Dolly was the leader of the group.  
Where are you running too, huh? Dolly said with a devilish look in her eyes. She always had a mean smirk on her face, and with her bright read eyes giving such an evil stare, she always gave fear to Tina.  
G-get out of my way! I need.. the.. bathroooom! Tina said, with her hands on her stomach.  
What s wrong? Baby needs a diaper change? Dolly said.  
We must be quick! Baby may explode! Angel added with a laugh.  
Tina always wondered why Angel had such a name that means peaceful, nice, and considerate to other people. She never resembled an angel at all. In fact, Tina wondered why all the girls had names that mean little angels from heaven.  
Here s a lollipop! Kat said with a smile as she made Tina gag with a lollipop.  
After that, the next thing Tina saw was green mud on the girls dresses, and on the floor.  
YOU RUINED MY DRESS! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! the three girls yelled as they ran into the bathroom.

After five more hours of pain, Tina finally got home.  
Ohhh.. Tina said.  
What a relief! But just when Tina was settled, she heard a huge yell.  
NO! NOT HIM! PLEASE! DON T TAKE HIM! Tina s mother screamed.

Chapter Two

Mom! What s going on? Tina yelled as she ran up to the front door.  
I don t want to put up with any of your trash! her mom yelled.  
Just tell me what happened! Tina replied, as her dad and Tina s brother, Mark, walked into the room.  
M-M-MARK HAS TO GO FIGHT IN WORLD WAR II! Mom yelled as she held up a note.  
Everyone started crying, especially Mark and Tina.  
It says here that he must catch a plane in two months! April 15th! Mom yelled, still with tears flooding her eyes like a huge flood of rain.  
This was the worst day Tina has ever experienced in her life. First she embarrasses herself at school, and now she might lose her brother forever.  
I-I must serve my country Mark said.  
Mark s eyes still had floods of water, but he understood he must risk his life in the war.  
Don t say that, Mark! We don t want to lose you! Mom said as she grabbed Mark, and hugged him into her arms.  
Mom s right, Mark! You re our only son! Well.. I mean.. you re one of our two beautiful children! We cannot lose you! Dad added.  
It will be hard, but it is something we all must face. Please, do have faith in me. Even if I die, I will still live on. Mark replied.  
Tina could not believe Mark could be so sad and afraid, but sound so courageous.

Chapter Three

Five months have passed since that fateful day. Mark was fighting in the war, and Tina had continued her hard life. Everyone had a miserable and lonely life since Mark left.  
Tina even felt worse and worse everyday.  
I-I don t know what to do anymore. Tina said as she lied down in her bed, listening to CDs.  
Nothing can cheer me up! My brother could die any second, and he will be risking this for two years! Two years! Could life get any worse? Tina cried and cried more waterfalls of tears from her eyes.  
My school makes my life bad enough, and now I might lose someone I love very much! Even with Tina s pain, her parents would still not be sensitive about what happened. Every time they heard Tina complain about her life, they would keep yelling at her and telling her that she isn t the only one with the pain. This, of course, did not make Tina feel any better.

Chapter Four

Life was terrible for Tina. Everyday she had to put up with something. Tina thought this would soon be over, but it wasn t. Her grandmother, Cindy, soon was infected with cancer, and all the doctors said she is going to die. Both Grandma Cindy, and Tina s grandfather, Grandpa Freddy, always loved Tina, even more than her parents loved her.

One day Tina woke up, walked to her bathroom, looked at herself in the mirror, and just cried.  
I can t handle this anymore.. Tina said.  
It s too much. Tina sniffed with horrible expressions in her eyes. She sharpened a pencil, and stabbed her in the hand.  
I.. I feel.. good.. Tina s life was turning into something that shatters everything. It shatters families, friends, and life. Tina was secretly thinking of committing suicide.  
Maybe I should stop living. I can t take this pain. Tina was unsure of what she should do. Life could get better, but life could get worse. Would she really want to continue to live through this? Or is it really time to end everything?

Chapter Five

A solution was made. Tina decided to join a group to get rid of her pain. She always heard how people would feel good after seeing such people.

One day at school she went up to the Star sisters.  
Dolly.. Tina said, with a face full of depression.  
I want to join your group. I want to be a sister. Please. I know you hate me, but I want to get rid of this pain. My brother s in the war, my grandpa is going to die, many of the people in this school hate me, and so I want to do what you all do .  
The three had the evil smile on their face.  
It s 'bout time, kid. You re finally going to grow up. Dolly said.  
This was the one time Tina was actually happy. She was now being accepted into a group. Although she was not related to the Star family, she could finally do what they do when the three are down.

Tina s life did get much better. She still had to deal with the fact that she might lose her brother and her grandmother, but she could find ways to cure her problem, and have confidence in herself that she would finally live a normal life.  
The weird thing was she hated all the people in school who did drugs, vandalized, and hurt people, but Tina started to do the same things.  
She really did do drugs. She even started smoking, and hurting kids. She bought a cloak at a store, and for the Star sisters. They all wore it.  
Tina s attitude even changed. One day she helped the Star sisters paint a kid being stabbed in the back with blood squirting out like a water fountain. It was terrifying to all who saw it. This even got Tina to the principal s office. When she and the Star sisters were given a week of detention, they all didn t care. Tina s life was fantastic to her. There was no sadness. This soon got out of hand.

Chapter Six

Tina s parents got more and more mean to Tina. Everyday they would scream at her for doing what she s doing, and they kept telling Tina that Mark is so much better, so they shouldn t lose him, but they told her that she should be risking her life in the war.  
Tina got grounded for three months for what she s been doing. This made Tina angrier than ever.  
I HATE MY PARENTS! WHY CAN T THEY LET ME LIVE MY OWN LIFE? I JUST WANT TO BE DIFFERENT! she screamed.  
THAT IS IT! Tina pulled out a knife, and cut herself in the wrists. Everything turned dark, and Tina fainted.  
Fortunately, her parents ran into her room and found her. She was bleeding blood everywhere, and tears were filled up in her eyes.  
We gotta take her to the hospital! yelled Mom. 


End file.
